


Crow's box

by tetsutooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Box?, Gen, Karasuno High School, Mystery, School Fest, school mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsutooru/pseuds/tetsutooru
Summary: Mysterious Box just found by Hinata Shouyou. But there's a word in the box, it was "Hit or Miss" what does it mean?





	1. Carton box

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time i make a fanfic!!!  
> First i'm sorry if the grammar wasn't perfect cause english is not my main language  
> Second hope you can enjoy this story!

Karasuno fest is tommorow! Everybody is busy right now for preparing all thing such as club drama,class stan, and more! Karasuno Volleyball Club also busy, they will show a drama. For the drama they will wear a costume such as villager,crow,horse and many more.

Daichi come to all his teammates and he says" Alright guys! Tommorow is the day for us to show the village crow". Everybody was confused for the village crow. So he continue to explain "Village crow is our drama title. I just think about we as the crows and there's a crow in our story" The story is about a village boy who have 3 crows. Everything just perfectly prepared for tommorow and they ready for the show.

After that, Takeda announce they something for tommorow " I hope the best for tommorow guys! let's show them that you can play not only on court but also on stage!" " Yes Sir!" they answer him with loud voice. They go out and go to home. But it seems the first year not yet go home. They was searched Hinata.

Hinata on the other side, just found a black-orange carton box. In the box there's a picture of flying crow, also there is a writing written on the box that is 'hit or miss' He take the box and try to find his friends and tell about that box. He see other first year and scream " GUYS!!! I WAS SEARCHING YOU!!!" "Hinata you dumbass! don't scream! It's already night you will distrub people around here!" Kageyama angry to him and voiced loudly to Hinata. Tsukishima take off his earphone and rebuke Kageyama "Hey king you same like Hinata. You're voice are louder than Hinata and makes me can't hear my music".

"Shitty Glasses do you have a problem with me??" Kageyama goes to Tsukishima and starts trying distrub him. "You guys please don't fight in here. If the seniors find us, they would angry to us" Yamaguchi trying to stop them fighting. Hinata go to them and show the carton box "I don't know what is this box. But it looks cute with the color and the crow" Yachi approach the box and look it carefully "Hinata the box is so cute! where did you found it?". "I just found it on the other side of gym" Hinata answer Yachi question. But are they realize the 'hit or miss'??.

"Hinata what is the hit or miss?" Yamaguchi point to the top of the box "I don't know maybe just a ordidnary word not a cursed word" Hinata answer it with a little worry. Then he just thinking, "is this a cursed box? Is this a box that full of ghosts or there's a yokai inside?" and he just don't care about it and forget about the box was cursed. After that they continue the way to go home. Suddenly, there's somebody follow them he just stop in the middle of road.

After they already far away from him, he just saying "Hit or Miss? that sound interesting but maybe you will get miss, Hinata Shouyou"


	2. The fest

This is day! Karasuno high school festival. Hinata on his way to school just thinking about the box

"Should I bring this box?"

"Ah no you should not!"

"But this box looks fantastic! Everybody who see it will like it!"

"Ok I will bring this box!"

So he decided to bring the box and he still don't know what the meaning of 'hit or miss' in the box

At school, he just go running to school gym to meet his friends and for preparing the show. Everybody was changing their costumes. Sugawara,Nishinoya and Yamaguchi looks so cute with their crow costume. Daichi and Asahi also looks interesting with their old villager costume. Kageyama,Tsukishima,and Yachi with their pairing costume because they role as a siblings and Hinata,Tanaka and Kiyoko as a villager with their villager costume. It seems Ennoshita is the director 

 Later, Daichi see Hinata's box. He lift the box and look carefully

"What a cute box who is the owner?"

Hinata hear the captain question and answer it

"It's mine but I just found it outside the gym last night"

"Oh It's okay but..."

Suddenly he see the word at top of the box 

"Hit or miss?"

"Oh that's maybe only the box title,captain. Yes! The hit or miss box!"

"What a weird name but here you go"

He returned the box to Hinata. But there's a little laugh and whispers "hit or miss? hmmm.. I choose miss"

The members doesn't realize the whispers. Hinata put the box back to the floor. All members are ready for the show they just only wait their turn

Then, Takeda go to gym for tell them that It's their turn to show the drama 

"Guys hurry up! It's your turn now"

"Yes sensei!"

Everybody was quickly clean up the gym before go to auditorium. When Hinata want to put the box in other side, there's a crow feather beside it.

"Crow feather? Maybe it's from the costume"

But he didn't realize it

\----------------------

 


End file.
